


Schlattbur Smuts!

by orphan_account



Category: Schlattbur - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Dominant Masochism, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, Insults, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just lots and lots of kinky scenarios of Schlatt and Wilbur.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Schlattbur Smuts!

(In this fic, Quackity was more abusive to Schlatt! Sort of like switched roles but Q is quite obsessive! and some of the plotline is changed!)

Came the day both JSchlatt and Wilbur Soot came to their agreements. Neither of them being president, not residents of L'Manberg, but rather, just lovers on a journey round the nations. That was until the Butcher Army and President Tubbo asked for a meeting with the old presidents to speak; to communicate. 

The two of them walked hand in hand, bored of wherever they were going. Usually, they didn't know where, but seeing as they had an aimed destination, it bored the living hell out of them. It wasn't really long till they met to the gate of the old Nation that neither of them missed, to be met with Ranboo and Fundy, presumably new guards. Schlatt would much rather be in a cold, snow covered forest with a fireplace, hugging Wilbur than being here, having to face his old 'lover', who wasn't really his lover. Wilbur had always been, even if the two didn't know it or hated each other as children. Ranboo smiled at them, beckoning an arm. "Welcome into L'Manberg!" The hybrid chirped; Schlatt took notice that the significantly taller figure made noises like a certain mob-- perhaps an Enderman of sorts?  
Wilbur seemed to hum, taking Schlatt along with him hand in hand as they were escorted. "Quackity would like to see you privately, JSchlatt." The ram instantly tensed up, and the Brit beside him made a disgusted look. "I don't think he is." He pushed up his golden rimmed glasses, glancing down at the ram in his old suit, fiddling with the red tie. "Either he's meeting with both of us WITH Tubbo in the room, or we leave. Those are the conditions." Schlatt was relieved that his boyfriend was actually defending the point; him being far too scared to bother excusing if he could not meet with him. He felt a squeeze on his hand, instantly refreshing his emotions as he sighed. He muttered a thank you before they proceeded, Ranboo quietly muttering to Fundy about Quackity not being happy about the scenario, but Wilbur didn't seem to care. It was reassuring. Eventually, they got to the dreaded white house that practically no one liked in L'Manberg, entering through it's doors as Wilbur walked in with him, just slightly in front to establish safety. It did, quite a bit, making the ram feel a lot safer than he was when told he was meant to see Quackity face to face again. Schlatt's eyes flickered open to meet Tubbo at the end of the long dark oak table, sitting within his seat, red tie fixated on him with his classic beaming smile. He waved at them, and an apparent smile was slowly making its way onto his face, until he saw Quackity. He would let his body tremble if his consciousness didn't scream at him to stay strong, but, he didn't let himself get afraid as he sat down, though the ravenette didn't seem to let up. "Ah- ah. Sit down besides me, Wilbur, sit in front." Tubbo didn't seem to interfere, just looked between them as if nothing was wrong. He wasn't surprised; the younger man didn't have a singular clue about what Quackity was like towards the ram, so he let it off. Schlatt took a respectable seat besides Quackity, though attempting to shuffle his seat away from him, which apparently was nothing the ravenette wanted. He was immediately pulled towards him; almost on his lap. Schlatt swallowed uncomfortably, whereas Quackity started speaking, though Tubbo interrupted.

"Right- there have been rumours circling round that you two have been dating?"

"Uh, yeah. Is this seriously why you called for this meeting? Did me and Schlatt just waste our time to come to this fucking shit nation?"

"No- well, yes. We, I mean the butcher army have been talking, and we have decided that you two being together isn't ideal for the nation." The brunette stammered.

"So what- the nation gets to decide who the hell I date now? I'm not the president anymore! We aren't even bloody citizens of L'Manberg! You can't do shit- if we were citizens or not!" The beanie wearing man was most definitely angry and confused now- who was the president, nevertheless not even the government, rather some stupid group of people who stupidly try to murder a target, to tell him who he can date? He wanted to let his anger get the better of him; to yell, but there was a rapid interruption.  
"Sir-! We have to go, Technoblade is on the move, we might be able to catch him in time!" Fundy yelled from outside, to which Quackity seemed to snarl at. "Don't let these two leave. Take them to somewhere to rest- separate them though," Quackity seemed to look over to the ram, chuckling as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Schlatt flinched, looking him up and down. Tubbo and Quackity instantly stood and took off, Ranboo walking back in to escort them. "U-Um, you guys are meant to come with me.." Schlatt felt bad for the hybrid, seeing as he didn't seem to like keeping them practically captive. "I-I promise to not separate you though. I don't want to go that far," He mumbled, to which Schlatt sighed in relief. "Thank god for you, Ranboo." Wilbur responded, standing back up with Schlatt as they walked, the man in the suit smiling up at the other who wore his old trench coat. Previously, they'd find it too uncomfortable to wear their old presidential clothes, but now, they didn't really care for it, and it was a one day thing anyways. Hopefully, that is, and either way, they were sure Tommy or Phil was bound to come free them. Maybe Technoblade was causing a distraction- but either way, they were being forced to go to a residence of rest, which turned out to be the old cottage the two presidents had lived in together once. Ranboo welcomed them in, smiling. "I'll leave you two alone- it'll be weird if i oblige to what Quackity told me. He said to camp outside- it's really weird, and an invasion of privacy. Hope you guys feel comfortable in there." And with that, the half black, half white haired boy turned on his heel and scurried off, leaving the two. 

Schlatt let out a loud sigh as he walked in, the electricity not working there anymore, so the brunette decided upon lighting the many black waxed candles around. Wilbur took a delicate seat- too, calm, too collected. From the many years Schlatt knew Wilbur, he knew that something was going to blow over soon, because Wilbur wasn't great at containing anger. Well, he learnt that previously during scenes. Schlatt took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, rolling his neck as he leaned back.  
"FOR GODS SAKE. HOW FUCKING STUPID IS THIS NATION?" The brunette finally yelled, slamming his hands into the kitchen table that was dimly lit up by the candles on the counters. "I FINALLY GET HAPPY AND NOW WHAT? THEY JUST WANT TO TAKE IT AWAY JUST LIKE THAT?!" Schlatt flinched, sighing at the anger outburst. "Hey- Wilbur, calm down-" 

"You're no one to tell me to calm down. Shut the fuck up, slut." Schlatt looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, the other man he so loved drawling over, sitting on his knees as he grabbed him by the tie, loosening it up. "Stop making fucking noise. I don't want to hear you. You're annoying." He commented, sharply taking hold of the brunettes wrists and tying them into a fine knot with the tie. Schlatt was able to shut his mouth, but not able to keep in the heavy breaths and fiddling with his fingers, which seemed to go absolutely not unnoticed. "Stop that I said. It's fucking irritating, and you're annoying. Stop it." He repeated, yanking his hands into his lap, though the ram seemed to persist and be shoved down, the kitchen chair going down with him as Wilbur pinned him down. The brunette single handily hauled him up, the other curly haired brunette whining at the sharp lift. Wilbur glared, slapping his face. "I told you to stay FUCKING silent. I don't want to hear you until I say so. Do you want the bloody gag?" The ram shook no. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he licked the insides of his teeth, amusingly laughing. "Unfortunately, you don't get to decide shit. If I deem the fact you need a gag to be useful, you'll get it. Maybe, if you're good, I won't tie that tie of yours to your mouth." He taunted, batting his eyelashes at Schlatt as he slammed him onto the marble counter. "You look so pretty all tied up, don't you think?" Schlatt made sure not to make a peep, just stay frozen. He looked him up and down with a nod. He brought two fingers up, not even bothering to tell him what the task was as the ram took the two digits into his mouth, tactically and methodically swirling his tongue around with speed, because he was far too impatient, wanting to feel Wilbur inside of him by now. However, a side of Wilbur that he hadn't seen before was coming out, so he didn't think he would get it any time soon. Wilbur seemed to be satisfied with how Schlatt went about with slicking up his fingers, seeing as he took them out, making Schlatt pull down his trousers, and didn't hesitate to push them into him. Schlatt made sure not to make a noise- he couldn't, unless he wanted to be left empty. Wilbur held down his hips to make sure he didn't try move, though he smiled when he didn't even try. "Good boy," He hummed, making scissoring movements until he was satisfied. "Stretched out enough?" Though Schlatt knew he wasn't, he still nodded. He was desperate, and the pain either way would feel great. He always denied being a masochist, even if he knew for a fact he was one. Wilbur seemed to laugh quietly, which caused Schlatt to snap his attention to him. Wilbur stood with his trench coat off, just wearing a short sleeved white shirt, and black pants, which seemed to be begging to be taken off. He stared up at him, dishevelled curly brown hair, golden glasses pushed up against his face, and a smile sprawling across his pale face. He stepped towards him, leaving a few purple kisses on his neck. "You look.." He expected a compliment, seeing as that's what Wilbur had been saying for the past few minutes. "..Like a whore, my dear." There wasn't even a warning when he thrusted into him, a shaky moan coming out of him as he looked in bliss. Schlatt was going to open his mouth to be able to moan as well, but Wilbur hissed at him. "I didn't give permission." Schlatt instantly bit down on his lip, trying hard not to whine. It was so painfully slow, clearly Wilbur holding out the torture. He hummed a tune into his ear, trailing his tongue up from the base of his neck to his horn, to which Schlatt cursed.  
"You're such a dick, Wilbur-"  
"Excuse me?" 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, though Wilbur didn't stop his glare. "I said silence. This is your last chance." He spoke, moving slightly faster. But Schlatt knew exactly how to fuel the fire; how to make it roar further. And that was to anger the brunette.  
"Heh- You know, Quackity could fuck me better than you," He moaned it out- making sure to moan Quackity's name especially. This ignited something in Wilbur that Schlatt was bound to regret, the brunette pulling out of him. "Sit there and don't FUCKING move." He seethed, going back to his trench coat as he seemed to flicker through things within the pocket. "There it is." Wilbur seemed to laugh as he had his back to the ram, before turning back round with a blade. Schlatt didn't know whether to feel excited, scared, or overall a mess. He chose to stay silent, eying up the blade as he strolled back over, getting on his knees. The knife tore through the white button up. "Takes too long to unbutton." He mumbled, trailing the knife down his bare body, shoving his trousers down further. The knife travelled down, down and down- till it stopped at the soft skin of the rams thigh. He instantly shivered. "So, since you like others names so much, how about I give you a permanent reminder of whose name you should only be saying? A reminder of who's you are?" The brown haired man chuckled as he got no response, tapping his knife against the thigh of his lover. "I'll take that as a yes, my love~"  
The tip of the blade was torn into his flesh, the ram wanting to flinch, but being held down. "If you move you'll get hurt. Stop it." He muttered, drawling a elegantly engraved 'W'. Schlatt felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, whining in pain but also withering pleasure. Wilbur hummed quietly, smiling. "Let me hear everything, baby." He chuckled as he drew the next parts of blood, making the next two letters of his name. "Look at that, would you? Doesn't it just look stunning on your lovely thigh? And it's only half." He sweetly spoke, before instantly returning to finish his name that would scar into his lovers thigh. Schlatt cried, struggling with his tied hands, whining out his name. "I'm sorry Wilbur- I'm sorry," He drabbled on his words, choking on pleasured sobs. "Ah, ah, it's almost done, you asked for this." He whispered. "One last letter, my sweet boy." He whispered again, making an elegant L at the ending. "There," And as the brunette looked down at the thigh with the smudged blood, he couldn't help but feel himself get turned on further as he mindlessly trailed his tongue across the ruined thigh, grazing at the wound, which Schlatt whined at. "Th-that feels so good," Well, that certainly wasn't a lie, the stinging emotion he received from the sensation of Wilbur's tongue was enough to make him moan uncontrollably.  
He soon felt his hands be separated, put behind him. Schlatt whimpered as he stared at him, upturned eyebrows. "Oh, my cute whore,"  
Wilbur thrusted back into him, all of them being rhythmic but just as fast and harsh, making Schlatt cry out loudly. "AH, Fuck, Wil," He shouted out- he wouldn't be surprised if all of L'Manberg was listening. "That's it, let them hear your sweet noises." He mumbled, a few groans escaping Wilbur's chapped lips which ended up on Schlatt's, biting down on the others lips and licking any excess blood. "Fuck, Schlatt, you're so attractive like this," He muttered into his mouth, another shaky whine coming from the dominant, taller male. Wilbur could go as long as he wanted, seeing as he knew exactly how to keep himself edged, and being the man he was, he enjoyed the feeling of being edged, the sensation of almost being there, but not quite, over and over. However, he could see that his boyfriend was getting weak, and he wasn't surprised, so he sped up so his lover could get to his own high, which didn't take long.

As Schlatt finished, he whispered praises into the ram's ears, telling him how good he did. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

"Ranboo should be glad he left," Schlatt snorted, brushing Wilbur's hair behind his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
